


The Very Touch of You Corrupts

by frecklesarechocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's hands are meant for something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Touch of You Corrupts

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers up to but not including 8.21.

Dean has always been good with his hands. He has taken a torn and broken Impala apart and put her back together more times than he can count. He can build things; make weapons and jury rig an EMF detector: all acts of creation.

He has used his hands to break, damage and destroy, to kill monsters, ghosts, and demons, the things that go bump in the night. He has used his hands of service of good, and yes, also in service of evil, under the tutelage of Alastair, tearing, ripping, shredding souls apart atom by atom.

Dean can also use his hands for comfort: cradling Charlie's head beneath one large palm, grasping Sam's shoulders in a bone crunching hug, or even preparing a meal for those that he loves.

But his hands are never more at their best than when they are on Castiel's skin, mapping out the protrusions and valleys of his body, feeling the bone, muscle and tendons beneath soft, smooth skin. In turns his hands grip tightly and caress softly, roaming over Castiel's flesh as if they were born to it. Dean's hands draw out gasps and moans, creating waves of pleasure as they worship the angel. Dean's touch reaches beneath the surface of Castiel's vessel to resonate against the thrum of Castiel's grace, barely contained within the fragile human casing. When Cas shatters beneath Dean's touch, when he's completely lost to the hot slip-slide of flesh to flesh, it's not just the vessel that responds to Dean's touch, but the grace that responds to Dean's soul.

Dean's hands had to be _trained_ to destroy, for they were instead designed for this: to cherish and to love.


End file.
